


Алоха, Кейджи!

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Кейджи пытается снова поверить в свои силы, а Такахиро приехал посмотреть, как у него это вышло





	Алоха, Кейджи!

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — 2010

Пламя костра потрескивало, бросая красные отцветы на кожу. Словно складывалась мозаика: раз кусочек, два кусочек — и уже понятно, кто перед тобой. Никакой мистики. На острове рассказывали про брачные обряды, когда с масками, бубнами, в дыму и огне выплясывали местные танцы, и в круговерти терялись-мешались партнеры. Отыщешь своего — точно судьба, не отыщешь — значит, останешься один, без мечты, счастья и настоящей любви. Современность вносила коррективы, но традиции чтили.   
Кейджи покосился на притихшего Такахиро — с вплетенными в волосы цветами и огромными глазами — и решил, что узнал бы его и в шаманской маске, и шкуре медведя. Даже когда Такахиро сидел неподвижно, от него исходило столько жажды деятельности и непосредственности, что голова шла кругом. Их и с праздника-то выгнали потому, что Такахиро умудрился охмурить двух помолвленных девушек: «Я им всего лишь подмигнул, Кейджи, честное слово! Ну поцеловал, ну по руке погладил... Так они же не вырывались, и я насильно никого со мной танцевать не заставлял!» — и обставил женихов как два пальца об асфальт, попутно осквернив местную святыню: «Не, ну а что они тормозили? Я им: айда на столб кто быстрее! Встали не то баранами, не то ослами. Какой же это праздник без соревнований?» И, может быть, всё бы сошло на нет, если бы одна из девушек не была первой красавицей, а женихи — достойнейшими мужчинами селения.  
Пришлось скрываться на берегу за нависающей скалой. Та отрубала их от мира. Только волны и ветер. Кейджи пошебуршил веткой в костре, и тот потревожено запел. Такахиро вздрогнул и подсел ближе. Дитя города. Хотя вспоминая прежние разговоры о Гавайях, с незнакомой цивилизацией тот уже вполне встречался. Кейджи и сам с острова, но здесь... Своя обособленная община. Местные жители с рождения несли в крови, в дыхании совершенно иное восприятие вещей и явлений. Они нашли общий язык, и всё-таки жить среди них постоянно Кейджи бы не смог.  
— Кейджи, — Такахиро заговорил отчего-то шёпотом. — Кейджи, ты чувствуешь это?  
Кейджи чувствовал, что всерьез холодало, а отдельные наглые мошки впивались в кожу. Такахиро со своей романтичной натурой имел ввиду явно другое.  
— Чего?  
— Мы будто одни в целом мире. Разрушилась цивилизация, остановились заводы, инновационные технологии больше никому не нужны. Выживать, или доживать, или жить счастливо в последние дни или даже минуты, — Такахиро прикрыл глаза и расслабился. Голоса духов ловил, что ли? Или сигналы пришельцев? Кейджи бы не удивился.  
— Про технологии расскажи своему мигающему мобильнику.  
Такахиро чертыхнулся и потянулся к карману джинсов.  
— Эй, ты рушишь всю атмосферу!  
Кто ещё рушил... Мобильник радостно пропел о новом смс-сообщении. Щелкнула крышка, подсветка выделила сосредоточенное лицо белым. Глаза бегали по строчкам.  
Кейджи усмехнулся.  
— Возвращаю в реальность.  
— Ты несколько дней на острове и неужели, — Такахиро, вбивая ответ, нахмурился и через секунду, бросив взгляд на Кейджи, закончил с чувством: — не проникся!  
Кейджи облокотился на колени, рассматривая угли и следом — упрямо поджатую линию челюсти. Отстаивающий интересы полмира, Такахиро нагло пихнул его пяткой.  
— Глупый-глупый Кейджи! Тебе бы лишь издеваться. Моё сердце обливается кровью!  
Вот и дошло до театральной постановки... Кейджи с любопытством наклонил голову.  
— Я проникся.  
— И всё? — на лице Такахиро недоумение мешалось с недоверием, будто он ожидал экскурса в душу Кейджи. Обойдётся. — Как же сокровенные знания, мемуары в духе «Моя жизнь изменилась путём огня»: история человека, брошенного укрощать стихию!?  
Такахиро выводил пассы руками, и Кейджи отодвинулся во избежание.  
— Сам такое и пиши.  
Такахиро оценил выросшее расстояние, мигом его сократил, а на лице появилось фирменное выражение, от которого хотелось расстрелять самого себя, ведь несчастнее Такахиро в тот момент явно никого не существовало. По его мнению.  
— Кейджи, почему ты так холоден со мной? — для усиления эффекта и чувства вины Такахиро вцепился в руку Кейджи и стал его раскачивать. Кейджи всерьез опасался, что ветка такими темпами улетит хорошо если на землю, а то ведь сорвётся и тыкнет в лицо этому чуду.  
— Ты у нас зато слишком горяч.  
— Правда? — Такахиро прекратил свою пытку, заулыбался во весь рот и прижался к боку Кейджи основательнее и наглее, всё ещё держа руку в плену. — На сегодняшнем выступлении ты тоже зажёг. Эти палки с огнём, ух! У меня аж сердце останавливалось, когда ты её крутил и подбрасывал!.. Научишь меня?  
Кейджи подставил ладонь ко лбу, унимая раздражение. Эмоциональная атака Такахиро похлеще ядерной войны. Самое ужасное — воспитанию это не поддавалось. И злиться... ну всё равно что на попугая в цирке. Терпение и только терпение. Совсем не конёк Кейджи.  
— Мне до мастерства топать и топать. Сам видел — раз на раз палку не удерживаю. Но это...  
— Ой, да ерунда. Ну там же жар, всё такое. Кожа на ладонях должна быть каменной, — Такахиро вскинул кверху кулак и провернул в воздухе, на глазах становясь взрослее. Удивительно, как при всём пафосе, он попал в суть. С физической стороны вопроса. Всё-таки Такахиро смышленее, чем иногда хотел казаться. Но странных порывистых поступков — так-захотела-моя-левая-нога — никто не отменял. После почти торжественности момента Такахиро бросился щупать бицепс Кейджи. — Вот как твои мышцы. Такие шикарные мышцы, Кейджи!  
Такахиро сверкал глазами и посекундно облизывался. Кейджи стало не по себе — так ещё и съедят.  
— Спасибо, — Кейджи буквально выдавил слово из себя, прежде стараясь хоть немного сбавить обороты всё больше и больше наглеющих рук: Такахиро уже ловко поглаживал плечо, и нос ткнул чуть не в щёку Кейджи. — Но до идеала здесь тоже далеко.  
— Да никто не идеален. И хорошо. Одинаковых и штампованных людей ещё не хватало. Пусть уж как есть, так и будут все разные. С совпадающими желаниями. Иногда, — на каждую фразу Такахиро щекотал дыханием и невесомо целовал. Не зная Такахиро, можно было подумать — просто касается губами из-за неприлично сокращенного расстояния. Но где Такахиро и где приличия... — Я с удовольствием посмотрю на твои накачанные мышцы.  
Такахиро чуть ли не урчал, пробираясь под майку. Занемевшая плененная рука дёрнулась, ворох искр потревожено взмыл. Такахиро покосился с едва ли читаемым интересом, тут же переключаясь обратно на Кейджи. Спектакль одного актера закончился. Такахиро отобрал и выбросил палку и неожиданно толкнул в грудь. Кейджи уставился на небо и сразу — на склоняющегося Такахиро с голодным взглядом. А масштаб бедствий явно оценен не до конца.  
— Кейджи, давай без глупостей.  
Да кто б говорил про!.. У Кейджи закончился воздух, когда Такахиро уселся прямо на него.  
Такахиро улыбался — и походил на демона. Весь темный, надвигающийся. Огонь за его спиной взметался-метался и оставлял красный контур по коже. Страшный, притягательный. Татуировки на предплечьях как никогда походили на руны. Когда Такахиро шевелил руками — рисунки чудились живыми. Кейджи настолько застыл в наблюдении, что упустил момент ловкого стягивания с себя майки. Такахиро сглотнул и облизнулся, поглаживая мышцы. Это стоило — нужно было — прекратить. Голова гудела.  
Кейджи положил ладони на бёдра Такахиро, собираясь сдвинуть — решительно, грубо, — и, промедлив лишь секунду, понял, что уже проиграл. Пока разум вопил одно, тело откликалось. Буйство, молодость, готовность отдаться здесь и сейчас... привлекали? Такахиро наклонился ближе, склонил голову. Его плечи и губы подрагивали.  
— Что, Кейджи? Что будешь делать? — смеялся, этот мальчишка смеялся над ним! — Ты любишь резко? Размеренно? Быстро? До потери сознания? Расскажи. Или покажи — я подстроюсь. Вот в позиции я не сомневаюсь, — Такахиро хмыкнул, сбиваясь с эротического полушёпота, но своей нескончаемой болтовнёй всё равно путая мысли. — Такому человеку, как ты, нужно всё и всех контролировать и направлять. В обычной жизни ты умело это скрываешь, однако секс — отличный повод дать себе волю. Я позволю, я очень покладистый, Кейджи, ты знаешь? Все тайные фантазии прямо перед тобой.  
Последнюю фразу Такахиро договаривал прямо в губы. У Кейджи не нашлось ни выдержки, ни возможности остановить. Эти обрядовые танцы... Кейджи читал, когда-то в угли подкладывались наркотические вещества. Ему нужна была причина происходящего помутнения рассудка. Весомая причина! В голове плыл дурман. Такахиро такой настойчиво-ласковый, такой смелый и открытый. Он не стеснялся ни себя, ни своих желаний. Совсем непохожий на Кенчи. Он предлагал — и отказаться не получалось.  
Романтика — или безумие? — момента... Просто сошлось. Просто сбросить напряжение. Просто окунуться в ощущения. Просто крышесносный секс на природе. Просто...  
Кейджи больше не искал оправданий, языком раздвигая губы Такахиро и усиливая хватку на бёдрах. Такахиро рассмеялся — и сразу же застонал.  
Голос у Кейджи стал хриплый.  
— Я покажу тебе, как люблю.  
Пламя затрещало резко и зловеще. Над головой вместо звезд — сплошная чернота. В этот самый момент в Кейджи что-то сломалось. И Такахиро виделся единственным якорем, который вытянет со дна. Или, напротив, утянет...  
Навсегда?


End file.
